


Cake

by MorningGlory2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (she can be anyone you want her to be--or an original), Bearded Steve Rogers, Captain Rogers - Freeform, Captain kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Explicit Smut, F/M, I blame bearded steve rogers for this, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Power Struggle, RIP scarf, Sassy Steve Rogers, Smut, There is cake, Unnamed female character - Freeform, chocolate cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: “Do you want some cake before we get started?” She feigned seriousness, looking at the cake, “because I had a date with this cake, you see, and you’re interrupting,” she gestured to the cake and he couldn’t help but laugh and act as though he was actually offended.“Cake? You’re choosing the cake?”“You’ve been gone almost four months. Yes I’m choosing the cake. Because you know what pleases me when you’re not around? Cake. So cake comes first,” with her sass, she took a step back, turning toward the bed. While she did want cake, she wanted him more. More than all the cake in the world._____aka Steve flies all way to back to his lover for a little one on one time (before Infinity War)





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a wonderful friend! It's quite filthy but if you like dominant Steve/Bearded Steve, I think you'll be pleased! : ) 
> 
> Post Civil War, Pre Infinity War. No Spoilers.

It was late when she pushed the door open to her room. The glass of water in her left hand was cold, the piece of cake in her other decadently covered in chocolate. She’d been out late, a gig taking her into the wee hours of the morning, the cake being a parting gift along with a very nice tip for her performance. The private events always paid well. 

She kicked the door shut behind her and flipped on the overhead light. When she turned back to her bed, she startled at the sight before her immediately, almost dropping the items as she inhaled sharply, “Jesus Christ! Could you use the front door once in a while?”

“You know I can’t do that,” Steve Rogers smirked, standing up from the classic arm chair she had in the corner of her room. His long, thick limbs looked out of place against the blush pink chair but she relished in the view anyway. It made him look extra masculine, not that he needed the help. 

Setting her cake and water down, she put her hands on her hips as she faced him, “I don’t appreciate being scared half to death in my own home,” she countered, giving him an unimpressed look. No matter how happy she actually was to see him, pressing his buttons and giving him a hard time was just too much fun. Especially because he pushed right back. 

He scoffed and then chuckled, running a hand through his thick, much longer hair. She was already aching to run her fingers through it but he’d have to work for it. “I flew all the way here from Lebanon just to see you and this is how you greet me?” He took a step forward toward her but she held her ground, her wild curls framing her defiant and expressive face. 

“Lebanon huh? All the way here just for me?” A smile fought to surface on her dark red lips, the corners of them twitching as she tried her best to stay stoic. 

He grinned even wider with another step toward her. “Mmhm. Well, Natasha flew. I tried to sleep,” he confessed.

Sleep. She knew that wasn’t easy for him. Her heart softened as her tone eased, “Were you able to?” She questioned, albeit still holding her ground, hands still on her hips. 

“A little. A couple hours. Nothing to write home about,” he was finally within reach and he slipped a hand up to cup her cheek. Her body fought her resolve, her face seeking out his rough touch, his hands marred from the work he did. He lived rough, if he wasn’t made of what seemed like steel he wouldn’t still be here. But it was one of the things that drew her to him. 

“You need more than that,” she mothered, turning her eyes up at him, looking at him through her long lashes. “How come you didn’t tell me you were coming like you usually do?” 

 

“Communication issues. Natasha’s working on those while we’re here,” he explained with a shrug, offering a small smile, “and surprising you is much more fun,” he almost snickered as he leaned down for a much desired kiss. She almost gave in but stopped him with a palm to his chest. 

“Do you want some cake before we get started?” She feigned seriousness, looking at the cake, “because I had a date with this cake, you see, and you’re interrupting,” she gestured to the cake and he couldn’t help but laugh and act as though he was actually offended. 

“Cake? You’re choosing the cake?” 

“You’ve been gone almost four months. Yes I’m choosing the cake. Because you know what pleases me when you’re not around? Cake. So cake comes first,” with her sass, she took a step back, turning toward the bed. While she did want cake, she wanted him more. More than all the cake in the world.

But part of the fun was the buildup, the burn, the playful banter than usually lead to one of them pinning the other to a surface of some kind. They’d broken her side table the last time he was in town, a lap along with it. She knew one of these days they’d break the bed. She just needed him around long enough to actually do it. 

She reached for the cake at the same time two very strong, very muscular arms wrapped around her body. He buried his face in her neck, scraping her skin with the thick beard he’d grown, that she’d yet to comment on. She shivered and tried her best to act unaffected. “Notice anything different?” He murmured into her neck, his lips tracing her jugular. 

“No. I don’t think so, like what?” She replied curiously, trying to hold out as his chest pressed to her back, his hips against her rear. His light, gray t shirt and faded jeans left little to the imagination and she wanted to moan. 

He nipped at her shoulder and she fought the jump in her body as it reacted. Her nipples peaked without any stimulation, her stomach tightening as tumbling in anticipation. Heat pooled between her thighs while she did her best to act nonchalant as he dragged his beard up her neck just the right side of hard. 

“Like...maybe something that will give you a lovely shade of red between your legs when I finally get my fucking mouth on you,” his husky voice reverberated through her body and she let out a sigh she couldn’t contain. 

“Cake,” she muttered, her argument losing its grip momentarily. “Let’s eat cake....” 

Steve didn’t let her go, instead grinning like the fucking beast he was, pressing his lips right to her ear. “I’ll eat that chocolate fucking cake right off your sweet little cunt.” 

At the use of the word, she swung around, slapping him hard enough to leave his cheek blood red as his face whipped to the side. Her body reacted faster than her mind could wrap around the word as she huffed and stared at him in pure surprise. She wasn’t sure if she was more offended or turned on by his damn filthy mouth. 

As he turned back toward her, eyes ablaze, a sinister grin formed on his face. She stared at him with narrow eyes, waiting a beat to see what he’d do before snapping, “What was that?” 

Steve’s hands came up and before she knew it she was against her door, her back pressed to it, his hands holding her upper arms almost painfully. Her heart raced in anticipation as he stared down at her like he was ready to eat her alive. “I said,” he stressed the words, “I’m going to eat that chocolate cake right off your cunt, and you’re going to fucking love it.” 

One of the things he adored about her was her defiance. She had independence and spirit.

She was no weak woman. She was powerful, wild, and just the kind of handful he’d been looking for all this time. She kept him on his toes and he worked to do the same. It was the push and pull, the power struggle between them that made this all the more enticing, all the more real. 

She sucked in a ragged breath at his words, her core clenching at his words, her body betraying her mind as wetness coated her black panties. “What the hell were you doing in Lebanon, coming home with this language?” She challenged in a whisper, her eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes and back. 

He laughed a little, “As if this has anything to do with Lebanon or Syria, or Iran. This has all to do with what you fucking make me feel, what you make me do. God, doll I’ve needed you so badly,” he confessed with a need that shook her to her soul. Finally giving the beard and the hair a long look, she almost groaned aloud at how sinfully delicious he looked staring down at her so intently.

“God, Steve,” she fussed, struggling against his hold because she wanted to rake her hands through that incredible hair. “Let me touch you...” 

“Nope, you’re being pretty feisty. You might hit me again.” 

“Shut up, you like it rough.” 

“Well that is true,” he considered what she said before giving her an extra shove into her door for good measure, “but so do you.” 

“Don’t you fuckin’ know it,” she threw back, using the door as leverage as he pulled her lower body up to wrap her legs around his waist and pull his hips flush against her. He looked down at their joined hips, the way hers were tilted pushing his length right against her core.

She could feel he was already hard beneath her, his length hot under his jeans. She knew he probably wasn’t wearing anything underneath them, in anticipation of why he came there and the thought made her even wetter. 

He held her against the door as he took a step forward, only removing is arms once his chest was flush with hers. One palm on the door, the other coming up under her ass for support, he grazed her nose with his own. “Been a long time since we last threw down,” he spoke lowly, his voice raspy in that way that made her heart skip. That voice was just for her. 

“Too long,” she whined, now losing the battle of wits as he kissed along her jaw, dragging the glorious beard along the way. 

“Cake not so interesting now?” He rutted his hips against her, drawing out an angry moan from her red lips. 

“Fuck...I still want the cake,” she dug her heels into his lower back and he grunted into her neck where he was currently tripping his lips down the long column.

“You and that fuckin’ cake,” he growled, thrusting her hard into the door. She cried out from the impact and the sheer need for more friction, pushing herself back against him. She finally carded her fingers through his long hair and almost whimpered just at its silkiness alone. She yanked a section of it, pushing back against him, begging for friction. “You’ll enjoy my cock as much as you’ll enjoy that cake.” 

“Yes, please! Fuck!” She yanked his hair against and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers and all her resolve was broken, the kiss was full of pent up emotion, fueled by the missing time and the missing touches. Their version of foreplay had them both worked up and that mixed with how long they’d been apart was enough to make them both spontaneous combust. 

Steve wasn’t gentle as he started to rut hard against her, dry humping her into the wooden door. She was far from silent against his lips, devouring him as he attacked her, their hands all over, their kisses bruising. 

He pulled her off the door finally, when he’d pushed himself to his limit and tossed her onto the bed. She bounced from the force, her face flushed, eyes wide and full of arousal as he pulled his shirt off, reaching behind him and pulling over his head. She audible whined with glee at the sight chiseled Muscle on display just for her, his pectorals rising and falling with his quickened breaths. 

“Fuck. I think you’re bigger than before,” she mused with great pleasure, her eyes focused solely on his midsection. 

He rolled his eyes playfully and discarded his boots, kneeling on the bed between her legs. “Sometimes there’s a lot of down time in the field.” 

“So what, you do push-ups the whole time?” She shrugged, reaching up to touch his chest once he was close enough.

“Not the whole time,” he smiled that filthy smile. “Sometimes I thought about you...” he reached for the hem of her shirt, gliding his fingertips over the skin of her belly underneath. 

She shivered at the intimate contact. 

“You did, huh?” She asked curiously, caressing his muscles, feeling the way the moved under his skin as he inched toward her. She was dying to know more. What did he think about? 

“I did,” he nodded, “if I could find time alone, I would get off to thoughts of you. Wasn’t often but when I did, I made it worth every second.” 

She moaned at the mental image. “God I’d love to see that.” 

He raised a brow, “oh you would? You wanna watch me pull on my cock, listen to the sounds as my hands slides up and down my shaft as I get off to thoughts of you?”

Her mind may have then turned to much as she blinked, her face flushing from heat this man gave off. Her panties were now indeed ruined. She could only nod as she watched those hands reach for the buttons on his jeans. 

“If you wanted a show, all you had to do was ask.” 

He’d gotten so much bolder since they’d first met. That night in that smoky jazz lounge, he’d been sipping whiskey at the bar while she’d been singing with that baby grand. He’d offered to buy her a drink, and who turns Steve Rogers down? His face had been scruffy, his hair longer than she remembered seeing on the news in all that footage of him as a wanted man, but she’d known him immediately. One drink had turned into three and then they’d shared a late dinner. He kept coming back to watch her sing and one night, after a few more of those martinis, she’d kissed him at her car. That seemed to liven him up and a week later she had him in her bed. Sleeping with a fugitive was surely against the law. But she didn’t give a shit.

“Really?” She asked as she licked her lips, pushing herself back up toward the pillows. “Tell me what you thought about,” she asked as he stepped back to rid his jeans, now completely naked while she was still completely dressed. 

He had zero self-confidence issues however, his cock standing out thick and proud, long and weeping at the end. Her stomach tightened and she almost let herself lean forward to lick the tip. She restrained, knowing what was to come would be even better than that little taste. 

Steve wrapped his right hand around his length, his bicep twitching and tightening as he refrained himself from going for it, releasing the tension in his body. He was slow, stroking with methodical strokes, his eyes on her as he did so. He’d never done this for her, never for anyone, and there was something that seemed so filthy and so sexy and the fact she was into it...arousal and hot white heat licked up his spine. 

“You. Always naked. Sometimes tied at the wrists while I edged you...”

She bit down on her bottom lip, a particular memory coming to mind from after he’d found his footing in bed. The fun thing about sleeping with someone inexperienced...you got to experience it all because they were willing to experiment. 

“My face between your legs, eating you until you screamed. Oh fuck,” he groaned with a particular hard pull, the thought obviously doing more to him than he could stop, “Fucking you from behind over that motorcycle. Do you remember that? Fuck...one of the fuckin’ hottest things I’ve ever seen...” the more lost in his ministrations he became, the more enraptured she was. He was faltering, stroking himself with a rougher rhythm, and she stared as his hand moved up and down his length with grace and strength. It was an incredible picture before her and she couldn’t stare at him enough, her eyes unable to pick a destination for long. His face was furrowed and yet blissful, his chest heaving, his abs tight.

And his cock...oh his cock was so damn long and the girth, oh she could stare forever at this beautiful display of masculinity. 

Her fingers itched to travel into her pants but she held back. This was his moment. And god did she want him to come for her.

Her fingers itched to travel into her pants but she held back. This was his moment. And god did she want him to come for her.

She was struck, hooked, practically squirming as she watched him. There was something about knowing this man was hers, that the cock he stroked he saved only for her, that the broad chest and the biceps, down to those rock hard thighs, it was all hers. And the beard. God she would never let him shave the beard if she had any say. That and the hair...they could stay and she’d be completely content. 

“Take off your shirt and your pants,” he demanded, slowing his pace but gripping himself a little harder. He was so close, on the brink but he needed to see her flesh, to get his free hand on those breasts he’d been craving since he’d left months ago. 

She did as she was told, stripping quickly, hardly taking her eyes off him. He flipped the strap of her right bra down, her breast exposed then from the soft silk of the bra.

“Fuck,” he groaned, cupping her roughly with his large hand. She moaned out and her entire body leaned into his touch. Licking her lips, she found she was dying to taste him, the feel him in her mouth. His eyes roamed her face and she could feel heat rise in her cheeks. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m going to come down that throat of yours when I’m ready. And then I’ll put my mouth on you until you fuckin’ scream,” he pinched her nipple hard between his fingers and she cried out, the shock and sensation making her gush. 

“Yes please,” she gasped, already moving down to prepare to take him in her mouth when he was ready. It also gave her a very good view of just how he worked himself and she couldn’t wait to experiment with his technique. The way he flicked his wrist with every stroke, the way his hand glided, the way he barely used his pinky, most of it just his other fingers and his thumb. It wasn’t what she’d envisioned, it was so much sexier. 

She shivered in anticipation, her ass up in the air as she was on all fours awaiting her turn. Licking her lips, dying to please him, he finally huffed and gruffly said, “Now,” releasing his cock to her and pulling her hair back from her face. He held it gently, piled up on her head and he didn’t move, didn’t force her to take him any deeper than she did. 

She slipped her lips around him, letting them slide down his length as best she could at first. She bobbed for a moment, deciding how exactly she wanted to finish him off before she sank low on him, taking him as deep as she could down her throat. She choked and gasped a little and he soothed her through his groans, watching the magnificent sight it was, his thick cock between her fucking deep red lips. When she looked up at him through her long dark lashes, her eyes begging for his release, he couldn’t hold on any longer.

With a guttural groan somewhere deep in his throat, jaw clenched, he spilled into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed eagerly, aware that this was all for her, that only she made him this way.

She pulled away when she was sure she’d swallowed every drop, wiping the side of her mouth with her thumb as she grinned. Steve, sweaty and sated for the moment, managed to open his eyes and find her staring at him. 

“You minx,” he murmured, pulling her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He devoured her, kissed her breathless as he held her tightly against him. Her bra was still half off, her panties still on against his bare naked body but that would go soon, she knew. She kissed him back with fiery need, raking her hands through his soft hair. 

When she finally needed air, she pushed him back, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He was already hard again against her belly and she was in desperate need. 

“Lay down,” she motioned to the bed behind her, moving to step off as he looked down at her pillows. 

“Why?” Came his quizzical reply, though he did as she told him to anyway. She retreated to her closet and reappeared with a silk scarf. 

“Let’s have some fun. It’s been a while.” 

He glared playfully at the scarf and put his lips in a thin line. “You’re kidding?” 

“Give me your wrists and no I’m not,” she challenged defiantly, raising her eyebrows. “If you rip this, you’re in trouble,” she assured him as he reluctantly placed his wrists out in front of her. 

“I thought I was running the show,” he grumbled as she tied the scarf right around his wrists. She smirked. 

“You thought wrong. Now arms behind your head,” she instructed as she stripped for him, leaving herself entirely naked to his very hungry eyes. 

“Come sit on my face, baby,” was his immediate request. Despite her desire to do just that, she shook her head with a sweet smile. 

“Nope. Not yet.”

“You know you want to. Please, let me taste you,” his tongue flicked out of his mouth to entice her and she almost gave in. Almost. 

“I have a different idea,” she replied lazily, moving up to straddle his thighs while facing him. His cock lay hard against him, pointing heavily toward his stomach and a little curved to the right. God it was magnificent, to suck it or ride it…”You’ll enjoy it, don’t worry,” she assured him as she wrapped her hand around him, make him sigh at the touch. 

He stayed silent then, the muscles in his arms flexing and rippling under his skin as he worked to keep himself from ripping the fragile fabric. 

She watched as she toyed with him, wondering how that glorious beard would feel against her most sensitive of spots. Despite his request and her desire to tease him, she couldn’t help herself. 

Slithering up his body, dragging her teeth along the hard ridges of every defined muscle, she flashed her eyes up to his, keeping him at bay with her sweet innocent looks. 

She bit a nipple and his hips jerk, a sharp sound leaving him. “Don’t play with me, I’ll rip this scarf so fucking fast—“

“Uh uh,” she wagged a finger at him slowly, “that’s not how we play nice.” His nostrils flared at her words and she couldn’t help but grin wide. “Don’t worry, Captain. I’m about to feel that beard on my pussy and isn’t that just want you wanted?” 

Her gentle tone betrayed her filthy words and his eyes widened as a flush crept down to his broad chest. “Yes,” he rushed out, “yes it is. Get up here and let me get my mouth on you.” 

She reached her destination, grabbed the solid wood headboard as she found a comfortable position without crushing him and his arms. She had all the leverage, could sink lower or rise away if she needed to. She was about to make a mess of that handsome, masculine face and she couldn’t fucking wait. 

Steve tilted his chin to reach her but she evaded him at first. “Let me see if I like it,” she lied, dropping down slowly to feel his awaiting tongue on her folds. Her intake of breath was sharp and her eyes closed immediately at that first touch. 

He’d been so shy when they’d first started this but he was a quick and very attentive learner. Now he could play her like a fiddle and have her coming so quickly she couldn’t hardly stand it. 

Being above him gave her all the control though. She was slow at first, dipping down and pulling away, listening to his noises in reply—his grumbles and his groans. The beard dragged across her skin, teasing her sensitive flesh.

With every rise and fall of her hips she gave him more and more of herself. He was eager, his mouth chasing her every time. She was quiet at first, keeping him guessing but one particular slip of his tongue, pressing against the base of her clit had her crying out. She writhed against him, shaking at the sensations. 

She knew he was grinning and she also knew now she was done for. Dropping down to give him full access, his beard scratched at her as he lost himself against her flesh. He lapped and suckled, occasionally kissing and penetrating her with his tongue. He seemed to savor each taste, and he was far from silent. His groans were deep in his throat, unleashing against her as she matched him with her sounds. It wasn’t long before she was riding his mouth, using him for the pleasure and friction she needed. 

She writhed above him, letting his mouth and the intense teasing of his beard push her over the edge. She cried out loud enough for neighbors to hear, gripping the headboard as she shook. He soothed her with, flattening his tongue as he eased her down. She shivered and her moans followed the same shaky tone as she moved her hands from the headboard to his hair. Stroking his head, she finally moved off him when it became too much. His face was a delicious mess, his beard and lips wet from her, his grin devilish. 

“I could do that all night if you want,” he told her with a cheeky grin, wagging his eyebrows at her. Panting, she shook her head. 

“Oh no, I have more planned for you,” she chewed her bottom lip as she pushed herself up, turning around over him until she was facing away from him. Her beautiful ass on display, Steve struggled against the scarf, contemplating ripping it to get his hands on her. 

“I wanna touch you,” he growled, bucking his hips up, his cock straining. 

“Shh, settle down. It’s been four months, you can’t wait a little longer,” she reasoned as she moved lower, positioning herself above his hips. 

He worked his jaw, desperate for any kind of contact from her. Her mouth, her hands, her heat wrapped around him. He didn’t care, as long as she did anything to him. Every muscle in his body strained and he once again contemplated ripping the scarf to smithereens. He didn’t though, because she rose up and slipped down into him, engulfing him slowly inch by inch until she was seating against him, facing away from him, her palms settling on his strong thighs. His eyes closed immediately and he threw his head back, the warmth that spread over his whole body something he could not replicate alone. 

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he hissed, fighting the internal struggle to hold it together. 

She fought a similar battle, letting her body adjust to him for a moment. No vibrator she owned could touch the places he did, fill her the way his cock did.

He stretched her, pressed against her walls, burying himself so deeply she didn’t know it was possible. Hips to hips now, every inch of Steven Rogers was buried inside her and it was no different than the first time—maybe it was even better. 

“Move, darling,” he coaxed from behind. She glanced seductively over her shoulder to see the tension in his features, the way his muscles rippled in those big arms behind his head, how tight his abs were. The man was a ballistic missile beneath her. She smiled, wide. 

“Like this?” She rolled her hips foreword, then pushed back and she couldn’t stop her own cry from leaving her lips. He felt oh so good and it had been way too long. And something about this position, the way he pressed against her inside her...oh she was going to snap soon whether she wanted to or not. 

Her ass slid against him, and his blue eyes stared in utter desire. He was famished, he need to touch and taste, bite that ass. He reminded himself of the scarf once more.

It was incredible how one tiny piece of fabric could restrain such a soldier, the fact he even entertained her whim leaving her even more of a mess above him. She was rising up and down now in a smooth rhythm, hitching her hips forward on every down shift. It was slow and methodical however and she KNEW Steve wanted more. Once he’d discovered what he liked, he was exceptional at making sweet love to her but his favorite speed with fast and his favorite pressure was hard and she would die beneath his fingers and his cock over and over until he was satisfied and then let himself go. 

This was different though, she had all the control and he was submitting it to her, albeit impatiently. He pulled his arms back down and let his fingertips run over the round skin of her perfect ass. She still immediately, mid motion and looked back with fire in her eyes. “Get them back behind your head,” she commanded. 

“No,” he argued, his patience dwindling. “Your game has been fun. But I’m ready.”

“Well I’m not,” she panted, her eyes narrowing, “Arms. Above. Your. Head.” 

“No.” 

Their hard stare down wasn’t unusual because they met in the middle this way. She was strong-willed and he was more stubborn than anything she’d experienced in her life. His stubbornness challenged the bite strength of a Rottweiler. And when he wanted something, there was no telling the man he couldn’t have it. Victory, loyalty, his turn in bed. She was hard pressed to keep that power before he took it from her and fast. 

“Hands up or I’ll stop,” she countered. And she secretly loved this battle, this fight for power. A smirk twitched at her lips because regardless of whatever came next, she knew it would knock her for a loop in the absolute best possible way. And God, she wanted that more than anything. One couldn’t control an ocean, and that was what he was. Powerful and stronger than anything she could every control. He gave her small pieces, granted them to her, but ultimately he had control.

And when he felt the need to show her that....she was always granted the ride of her life.

He was still, eyes dark, looking up at her through those lashes with a particularly determined look. With no further ado and hardly any trouble, he flexed his muscles and pulled at the scarf. The material broke against his strain within seconds, tearing down the middle of the knot she had tied. His chest flexed, arms free, veins running down his arms at the increased blood flow from his arousals....she was positively done for and she would beg for anything if he asked. 

His smile was dangerous as he let his fingers trip down her sides, over her hips and back down over the flesh of her ass. “Sorry,” came his completely insincere apology, “you teased me a little too far.” With that remark, his right hand came down on her ass hard enough to make the crack fill the room and to make her thighs shake and give, making her fall back down to engulf him completely once more. 

 

“You’re so adorable in the way you take control though,” he spanked her with his left hand now, invoking another cry of sheer pleasure as she gripped his thighs with every bit of strength she had, digging her long, darkly painted nails in to his skin. He craved the pain and eased hers with caresses to the screaming red spots. “You drive me absolutely fuckin’ crazy. It’s like I can’t think, can’t breathe,” he explained as he sat up fully, her ass settling against his stomach. He pulled her back to his chest, his cock still very much buried inside her. “But it also makes me ravenous,” he murmured into her ear, the resulting shiver very satisfying for him, “and my need to make you scream overtakes me. So now it’s my turn to hold the power and control,” he pulled her off of him and flipped them both with ease, until she was face first on the bed on her belly and he was laying over her, rubbing his cock against the angry skin of her right ass cheek. 

She was whimpering with want.

“Please Steve...fuck me. Do it,” she chanted in sobs of want, his little speech having made her an absolute mess. She pushed her ass up as best she could, her pussy too far down, her legs too close. She needed him inside her and she wasn’t above begging now. “Please!” 

“You ask so nicely but I think we’re beyond that....,” he tormented in the calmest voice she could imagine, her eyes widening as she looked back at him. “Where’s your vibrator?”

“What?” She furrowed her brow and panted the words. He wasn’t serious. She felt empty without him inside her, she needed HIM. Not a stupid toy. 

“Your vibrator. That purple and gold one you call Loki,” he sneered the name, leaning over to nip at her back, “never thought you’d be so reluctant to invite that man to bed, the amount of which you tease me over how attractive he is,” he scoffed his disapproval but for the game this would be perfect. He was in rare form this evening, he realized. Four months was way too fucking long.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. She was in for it. Whatever “it” was she didn’t know, but she’d pushed the man far beyond his restraint tonight. 

“Top drawer, right there, side table...” she somewhat excitedly gave up the information and she could feel him hesitate. 

“He’s very close to your bed. Does he visit your cunt often?” 

She clenched her teeth and glanced over her shoulder at him with a smoldering look. “Only when the real cock I want is gone far too long.” 

“So sassy,” he narrowed his eyes and gave her another spank for good measure as he reached for the drawer. 

Her toy was front and center and he grabbed it. She couldn’t see his entire expression but she could only imagine the way he studied it. He’d seen it before, reaching for the condoms they had used in the beginning. At the time he’d never seen one before and after a brief show for him, he’d banged her into next Tuesday. The name seemed to egg him on, but in her defense, Loki had been around much longer.

She could hear it turn on and she shivered in anticipation. There was no question her wetness was slipping down onto her comforter, she was beyond aroused. She was borderline shaking and if he touched her clit with that damn thing she might explode before his very eyes.

He ran the vibrating toy down her ass, nudging her apart. She clenched and shied away and he chuckled. “No baby, I’m not doing that today. That calls for much more time and patience. I’m more interested in going just where I know you need it...” 

He slipped the rounded tip down, the silicone of the toy sliding against her soaked folds. The bastard found her clit and she cried out, her neck straining as he held it just right with the precision of a skilled marksman. He held her thighs together with his own and she squirmed with zero room. It was too much, she was too far gone, and the vibration...of course he’d found the wave feature and it teased her mercilessly. She panted and cried out, groping at her pillows, her comforter, anything to ground her. “Steve I can’t...stop....my god...” 

She had a safe word. She’d taught him about that too. They both had one because in the beginning he’d been the submissive partner. “What’s your color baby? Do you need to tap out?”

The close worked wonders. They’d each only used “red” once, and the result was learning each other’s limits. It was a good practice in knowing your lover and what they can handle. 

He knew she could handle this and as she squealed, to his pleasure, “Green! Fucking Green! Don’t you fucking stop!” He smiled wide and kept on. 

“Good girl, taking everything I throw at you.” 

Her reply was a strangled moan, her hands still grasping for traction as she tried not to die before him. She was almost there and she was meeting the damn thing for every vibration it gave. And when he pulled it away, she felt tears pool at the corner of her eyes. “Wha—why—no—please—I need!” It was broken and almost a sob as she writhed against him harder, glancing back at his very pleased expression. She was a mess and he was cool as a cucumber. Fuck him. In the best way of course. Because she loved it. 

“Oh. Oh did you not come?” He feigned surprise as he cocked his head in question. “I could have sworn you did.” 

“Fuck you. You know I didn’t. Steve, please!” She was desperate, seeking friction from comforter below, from her soaked thighs. She was a shivering, sensitive mess. 

“So angry,” he soothed a hand down her back but she was beyond that. Everything was too much and not enough. 

“If I let you loose, you have to behave,” he warned, holding the toy away. “I’ll let you come quickly if you listen and do as you’re told.” 

She’d do anything. “Yes! Yes I will! I’ll listen! I promise.” 

He loved it when she begged. Loved it. 

He released the hold on her thighs. “Turn over, spread those legs wide for me.” She scrambled over and did as he told her, her body practically vibrating on its own with desperation. Her nerve ends felt exposed. She’d never felt so pushed before. It was exhilarating and painful at the same time. But she knew the peak would be worth it. 

Thighs wide, core completely exposed for him, he slipped forward on his knees. Vibrator in one hand, cock in the other, he positioned himself at her entrance and teased her slit with his tip. Her whine was exquisite. “Shhh,” he soothed as he pushed into her, all the way, until she was full, so full her mind could hardly process it. If he moved just once she’d come she knew it. 

And then he set the vibrator to her clit, on the even vibration. One...two..three seconds as her world shattered. It was too much and just enough all at one. She squeezed him, clenched around him as her body spasmed. The strong orgasm ripped through her, her body rising off the bed as she struggled against the coursing electricity from her own orgasm and the toy. She grabbed of anything around her, knocking the water glass to the floor and narrowly missing the cake. She screamed, one long intense cry of pleasure until as removed the toy and rocked his cock inside her to bring her back.

He watched her in all her glory, wriggling about, crying, sobbing, small tears escaping her eyes. She tightened around him in a way he couldn’t comprehend and he almost lost it. Focusing on her, he held back, breathing through his nose as he tried to hold on. She was absolutely gorgeous in her afterglow, her hair a wreck, her face flushed, those lips swollen from their kisses and the way she gnawed on it. And her dark eye makeup...he was so close to losing it himself. 

She was limp against the mattress as he discarded the toy and leaned over her. Still inside her, he peppered her with slow, sweet kisses, starting at her neck and moving to her cheeks, her lips, and back down to her chest as best he could reach. She moaned lightly, eyes closed as she tried to regain her breathe and he grinned with each soft sigh. 

She mumbled something from beneath him and he lifted his head with a grin. “What sweetheart?” He whispered, kissing up her neck once more. 

“Cake,” She rasped from beneath him, opening her eyes finally. Steve furrowed his brow and lifted his head in confusion, worried for a moment she was delusional. He found her smiling, albeit hazy and clearly ready for round two. “I need cake.” 

He raised his eyebrows in question, glancing at the cake on the bedside table. Eyes sparkling with an idea, he reached for it without pulling out, dipping his finger into the frosting. He brought it to her lips and snickered when she chased his finger for it. 

“I need sustenance. You almost killed me,” she playfully whined, wrapping her thighs around his waist and bringing her hands up to try to grasp his arm as he moved it away from her. 

“I did no such thing,” he laughed, wrangling his arm free. “I will give you cake, but only when I see fit. And you have to share.” 

“I promise to share,” she whined and he laughed again, putting his finger to her lips. She moaned outright as she wrapped her red lips around his finger and sucked it clean, making his cock throb inside her. He grunted and moved, pulsing inside her a little. 

She responded with a rock of her hips and reached for the cake, bringing it beside her on the bed. “Have some, Captain,” she coaxed, dipping her own finger in the frosting and swirling it around one of her nipples. His eyes darkened and he didn’t need to be asked twice, devouring her nipple as if his last meal had been days ago. He lapped and suckled and she moaned and arched into him. He started to thrust against her then, log and slow, raking his cock along her inner walls over and over. 

She whimpered and moaned. She repeated the same thing with her other nipple, coating it in chocolate and he feasted upon her chest with great desire, cleaning her of any speck of the chocolate. It was erotic and dirty and delicious all at once. And she couldn’t stop doing it. Soon it was he who was coating her in frosting, a drop here, a smear there. Then he’d devour her skin until he left a mark, her cries of enjoyment leaving nothing unknown about how much she enjoyed the game. 

It was only a matter of time before his pace picked up. He started to thrust, hard, and the cake was forgotten. He’d been pushed too far, her games too enticing. His cock was aching and the clench in his belly was almost too much to hold off any longer. 

She held onto him with all her limbs, riding the ride that was this magnificent man as he chased them both toward their finish. She was overwhelmed, another strong orgasm building inside her with every deep thrust of his long, thick length. “Steve...fuck I’m right there...oh God…”

“That’s it babydoll, let go for me,” he coaxed through panting breathes, burying his face against her neck, inhaling the scent of her perform and her sweet skin. It was intoxicating and he was losing his mind. “I’m gonna come so hard for you, sweetheart. Just let go and I promise I’m right behind you.” 

Digging her nails into his back, squeezing him against her with her long legs, she threw her head back as she did as he told her to. Her inner walls snapped around him and he followed sharply, finally releasing inside her. He pumped his hips a few more times until he finally stilled, their hearts pounding against one another as they each held on for as long as they could. 

She didn’t let him go and he didn’t try to move, face buried in her neck as she slowly caressed his back once she could move her arms again. 

“Fucking hell,” he grunted after several silent moments. “I didn’t anticipate quite the welcome home, honestly,” he chuckled, his voice raspy from the heat of the moment and his exhaustion. She giggled, her body clenching around his semi-hard length and making him groan. That only made her giggle more. 

“You should know better when it’s me we’re talking about. You know I’m gonna keep it exciting,” she replied easily, guiding his head up so she could see his clear eyes. His expression was much gentler now, free of tension and worry, if only for a short while. 

Steve brushed her hair from her face and kissed her sweetly. “True. The cake though…,” he raised an eyebrow in approval, “nice touch.” 

“As soon as you get off me I’m going to eat the shit outta that cake. And then I’m going to make you take me again.” 

“Oh is that right?”

“Mmhmm.” 

They laughed together as he slipped off her body, letting her grab the fork and the plate after she pushed herself up. Steve opened his mouth with and with a laugh she gave him the first bite. His moan made her tingle all the way down to her toes. 

“Can I eat it off of you?” He asked then, eyes suddenly mischievous. 

“Only if I can eat it off of you,” came her quick response. He considered it and laid on his back, throwing his arm under his head. 

“Be my guest.”

“You know we’re gonna be at this all night right?” She dropped a piece of the cake onto his abdomen, watching them tighten as the cold cake hit his skin. She licked her lips. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Knock yourself out,” he urged, his cock hardening before their eyes. He shrugged when she ran her finger up the veiny underbelly. 

“Oh. I plan to. And I’m going to knock you out too in the process.” 

His laugh was pure at that. “Please do. I haven’t really slept in four months.” 

“Well, let's see what we can do about that.”


End file.
